deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum VS Nathan Adams
Ash vs Nate.png|Majora Moon Ash_vs._Nathan.png|'GalacticAttorney' AshVSNate3.png|'GameboyAdv' AshVSNate2.png|'Strunton' Ash vs Nate 2.PNG|GameboyAdv V2 AK vs NA.jpg|Simbiothero Ash Ketchum VS Nathan Adams is a What-If Death Battle. It is the fourth episode of his first season. Ash Ketchum from the Pokemon series and Nathan Adams (also called Nate) from the Yo-Kai Watch series. Description Pokemon VS Yo-Kai Watch! Two average kids who were lucky enough to go on a journey in a world full of mysterious creatures fight with their companions to see who is the better trainer and strategist between the two. Interlude Wiz: The ability to catch and collect monsters is a dream to us in real life. Boomstick: But thanks to various forms of medium, we have these lucky kids who can collect a wonderful assortment of creatures. Wiz: Ash Ketchem, the Pokemon Trainer from the town of Palet. Boomstick: And Nathan "Nate" Adams, the master of the Yo-Kai Watch! Wiz: For this battle both sides will be given their strongest allies. The monsters that have the strongest powers and abilities. Boomstick: For Ash that means Pikachu, Infernape, Charizard, Sceptile, Greninja, and Lycanroc Wiz: And for Nate this means Jibanyan, Whisper, Shogunyan, Blizzaria, Dianyan, Snartle! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it is our job to anylize their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win.....a DEATH BATTLE!!! Ash Ketchum Catches A DEATH BATTLE!!! Wiz: A world is inhabited by many strange and unusual creatures. Ones that can control the elements, ones that are skilled in martial arts, and those who control time and space itself. Boomstick: This is the world of Pokemon! To be a Pokemon Trainer takes time and diligence, and among those trainers of these incredible beasts, few are as famous as Ash Ketchem from Palet Town. Wiz: Ash was only 10 years old when he set out on his adventure around the world to catch Pokemon and become a Pokemon Master. Boomstick: (singing) He wants to be the very best, like noone ever was!!! To catch them is his real test to train them is his cause! Wiz: But first he needed a Pokemon of his very own. Boomstick: But thanks to a little mishap, he slept in the day he was intended to get his starter. Wiz: But this actually turned out for the best. As Ash would be left with the one Pokemon the professor had left. This is his Pikachu. Pikachu Boomstick: Originally this yellow mouse hated his new trainer. He refused to do anything with him, until they were attacked by a flock of Spearow. Wiz: And as Ash selflessly defended his Pikachu he finally gained the trust of his companion, and the two became inseperable friends. Boomstick: Pikachu is an Electric type Pokemon from the Kanto Reigon. Pikachu's all about that speed and quick strikes on his opponents. Wiz: Pikachu's go-to move is his powerful Thunderbolt, a bolt of lightning so strong it can harm even Ground-type Pokemon, which is normally immune to the effects of all electric attacks. Boomstick: Pikachu's moves are Thunderbolt, a bolt of lightning made of stored electricity. Wiz: He also knows Quick Attack, which allows him to strike first. Boomstick: Iron Tail allows him to turn his tail into steel, which allows him incredible power to it. Wiz: And finally Volt Tackle. While Pikachu no longer knows this move, it is no doubt his best one so we are including it. Boomstick: With Volt Tackle, Pikachu rams his opponent while coated in electricity. Wiz: Not only that, But Pikachu's Volt Tackle is comparable to Latios, a legendary Pokemon, who can destroy entire city blocks. Boomstick: Woah! That's sick! Wiz: But Pikachu is not the only Pokemon Ash has by his side. Infernape Boomstick: Of all of Ash's Pokemon, my favorite would have to be his Infernape. This guy started out as a weak and timid Chimchar who was under the ownership of a scumbag named Paul. Wiz: But after Paul saw Chimchar lose and lose again and a gain, he had enough and released it. Boomstick: But Ash, being a nice guy, and seeing the whole thing, invited Chimchar to come with him. Good, the little monkey finally has a good home. Wiz: Eventually Chimchar evolved into Infernape and finally defeated Paul. Boomstick: Infernape's moves are Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Dig, and Mach Punch. Wiz: He is strong enough to lift this Team Rocket mech. Boomstick: Plus, his super form, Blaze is also amazing, and gives a 50% boost to the power of all it's fire attacks! Let's face it. This is hands down one of Ash's best Pokemon. Wiz: But let's not forget, it is weak to Water-based attacks and can go on a rampage when using Blaze. Sceptile Wiz: Pokemon Advanced was easily the worst series in the franchise. Boomstick: I thought that would have been Best Wishes Wiz: No. It's second, but trust me. Advanced it FAR worse. But at least one good thing came out of it. Ash's Sceptile. Boomstick: While the worst choice of Hoenn starters, Sceptile is an amazing Pokemon. Starting out as a Treecko, this Sceptile was a protector of it's old home, a dying tree....until Team Rocket burned it down. After that Treecko joined Ash as one of his best Pokemon. Wiz: Sceptile's moves are Quick Attack, Leaf Blade, and Leaf Storm. Boomstick: Plus he is able to beat Darkrai, a Pokemon that can face Palkia and Dialga. Wiz: Well, while we do know of a Darkrai capable of that, it's important to note that this is clearly not the same Darkrai, so we can't truly scale him to that. Boomstick: Well, he can tie with mountain busting Pokemon like Blaziken! How's that? Wiz: Well, that is more like it, and sounds reasonable. Boomstick: But Sceptile is weak to SOOOOO many types of Pokemon, because you know, it's a grass type. Greninja Charizard Heracross Nathan Adams Summons A DEATH BATTLE!!! Wiz: Many legends tell tales of mysterious spirits. Ones that cause day to day issues and mysterious occurances. Boomstick: These are the Yokai! While invisible to most the one who wears the Yokai Watch is capable of not only seeing, but interacting with these spirits. Wiz: And luckily for young Nate, fate had plans for him. Upon finding a Gatchapon Machine in the forest, he released a spirit known as Whisper, who gave him the Yokai Watch. Boomstick: (singing) Now he never has to fear it. You know they're gonna hear it, 'cuz you know he's got a Yokai Watch! Wiz: Armed with the Yokai Watch and with Whisper by his side, Nate set out to befriend every Yokai in the world, and with their help overcome the daily issues of life. Jibanyan Wiz: Among the first Yokai that Nate managed to form a friendship with is Jibanyan, one of his best Yokai. Boomstick: Jibanyan was once a regular cat named Rudy, who loved his owner Amy very much, but on one tragic day, Rudy was hit by a car, and became a spirit. Worse yet, to him, he believed Amy's last words to him were "lame cat". Wiz: Well she was calling herself lame. In fact it's impressive Jibanyan was able to understand ANYTHING Amy said after being hit by a car. Boomstick: Now a ghost, Jibanyan trains night and day to be able to beat any truck that comes his way, and one day be reunited with Amy. Wiz: Jibanyan is a Fire-Attribute Yokai of the Charming tribe. He's capable of delivering punches that can hold back oncoming trucks for a few seconds, and is also capable of spitting out intensly heated fireballs. Boomstick: But when he needs more power, he enters his Super Form, Jibanyan S! Wiz: As Jibanyan S, Jibanyan can create pillars of flame from the ground, and his strength skyrockets. Boomstick: Yeah it does! As Jibanyan S, he can match even Dianyan in combat! Wiz: Dianyan, is a cat-like yokai litterally made of diamond! Not only that, but Dianyan is capable of destroying entire mountains. To destroy a large mountain, Dianyan must have been hitting with a force of nearly 4 gigatons of TNT! Boomstick: Whoa! And I thought he was just a little kitty. Don't let it be said that Jibanyan isn't bad ass, even if he is REALLY lazy. Wiz: But prior to Jibanyan, Nate did make a few other Yokai friends, most notibly Whisper. Whisper Boomstick: Whisper is a Drain atribute Yokai of the Slippery Tribe. When Nate first found the Crank-A-Kai in the woods, he released Whisper, who became his butler in gratitude. Wow, it's that easy to get a butler? Wiz: Originally a Yokai known as Nonuttin, Whisper is a Yokai who is known to make people make stuff up and speak nonsense, claiming it to be the truth. Boomstick: However, after the Lord he assisted died in battle, he took to use the Yo-Kai Pad to get information needed on various Yokai, and supress his powers. Man, so this guy is more than just a know nothing know it all! Wiz: Whisper may be weak, but he is durable. he can take multiple hits from Gargaros, one of the most feared Yokai in existance. Boomstick: Whisper's Drain attribute allows him to heal himself with his special Drain attacks. Wiz: But Whisper is not that powerful. Often outclassed by many Yokai. Boomstick: But if Nate ever DOES need his assistance, Whisper is capable as a Butler should be. Shogunyan Blizzaria Wiz: Evolving from Frostina with the help of a Glacial Clip, Blizzaria is one of the strongest Yokai in Nate's arsonel. As a Charming Tribe Yokai of the Ice attribute, Blizzaria is a serious powerhouse. Boomstick: Hell yeah she is! With the power to freeze over volcanoes this chick is beyond powerful. You know how hot lava is? Wiz: About... Boomstick: Hotter than fire that's for sure! Wiz: Well.....I guess you can put it that way. In fact, it is this trait that makes Blizzaria such a threat. You see, despite being weak to fire-atribute attacks, Blizzaria mere pressance strikes fear into many fire-attribute Yokai, including S-Rank ones like Swelterrier. Yes, despite their advantage over her, she is so powerful that it often does not matter. Boomstick: Sick! She can release freezing winds and punch hard. With enough power to freeze over a volcano she must be able to be putting out some seriously cold attacks, and even dodge lighting from other Yokai! Wiz: However, Blizzaria does have a very glaring weakness. If her Glacial Clip is removed she will retuurn to being a Frostina, severly weakening her power. Boomstick: But Blizzaria is hands down one of the strongest Yokai that Nate managed to befriend. Dianyan Robonyan Fight A forest clearing is seen as the two combatants entered the clearing. Nate: Are you sure the Crank-A-Kai is this way Whisper? It looks like we are just getting lost. Whisper: Oh sure thing. I am never wrong about these things. Nate: Except most of the time. Whisper: Why you! Nate: Huh, who's that? Nate walked up to the other boy who noticed him. Ash: Hey, wanna battle! I'm Ash from Palet Town. And this here is my best friend Pikachu. I've never seen that Pokemon before. Where did you get him? Nate: Pokemon? This is Jibanyan, and he's a close friend of mine. But you can see him? Most people can't see Yokai without a Yokai Watch. Ash: What's this about a watch. Anyway, come on, Pokemon or Yokai, it's all good. Let's battle. Nate: '''Well Jibanyan, what do you say? Jibanyan: Sure thing Nyate! I could go a round or two. '''Ash: Let's go six-on six. That way we can go at full strength. Nate: Sounds good. Nate pulled out a medal from his pocket. Nate: '''Jibanyan, you sit back for now. I'll call on you later. '''Jibanyan: Good. I can get a little rest first. Ash pulled out a Pokeball. Ash: '''Pikachu, I'll save you for last pal. That alright with you. Pikachu gave a thumbs up, and nodded. '''Ash: Alright, Charizard, I choose you! Ash tossed the Pokeball, and out came a orange dragon with fire on it's tail. Charizard: ROOOOOOOOOOAR! Ash: This guy has some strnge beasts we have never seen before, so keep and eye open for any tricks. Charizard: ROAR! Nate: Come on out my friend!!! Calling.....Blizzaria! Nate slid the medal into his Yokai Watch, and in a flash Blizzaria appeared. Blizzara: You need me for something Nate? Nate: I'm battling this stranger. I was wondering if you could help. Blizzaria giggled. Blizzaria: Of course I would. Now what are we up against? Blizzaria turned to see Charizard. Blizzaria: Eh. Doesn't look so tough. ''FIGHT!!! '''Ash:' Alright, let's go. Charizard use Flamethrower!!! Charizard fired a blast of fire from his mouth, as Blizzaria fired a freezing wind. The two attacks collided, creating a shockwave, until Blizzara's attack managed to overpower his, encased in ice, Charizard tried to break free, but not before Blizzaria lowered the temperature of the surrounding area, by encasing the forest in a thick blanket of snow and ice. Charizard broke free and charged at Blizzaria. Ash: Charizard, now use Slash! Charizard's claws turned white and extended out, as they glowed. Charizard slashed at Blizzaria hard, until Blizzaria deflected his attack. Blizzaria: How cute. You think I am going to lose to a fire attributed beast. (tee hee). Think again. Blizzaria unleashed another torrent of freezing wind, and Charizard found himself being pushed back. Ash: Oh, man. She's tough, even at a disadvantage. Let's get her out of the fight for now! Charizard, use Dragon Tail! Charizard obeyed, and with a glowing tail, smacked Blizzaria hard, sending her flying back, and another Whisper to suddenly appear on the battlefield. Whisper: What!?! What's going on! Nate: '''He must have forced you out with that Dragon Smack or whatever he called that attack. Think you can handle this guy Whisper? '''Ash: '''So a Ghost type huh? Kind of average looking but ah well. Looks can be decieving. '''Whisper: Average!?! I'll show you! Nate: Blizzaria, take a breather. I'll call on you again later. You still got some fight left in you right? Blizzara gave a thumps up as she rubbed a sore spot on her head. Results Trivia Who were you rooting for? Ash! Nate! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Yo-Kai Watch' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Majora Moon Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles